Swarmer
Swarmers, as they are known as by the Government, are alien creatures that originated from an unknown alien empire as a weapon in a long forgotten space war. They attack in massive hordes. Individual swarmers are weak, but hordes can easily overrun a single player. They are very resistant to fire, so it is advised to use conventional weaponry. They are not very intelligent, and simply attack whatever target they see. They can quickly run up any surface, no matter its orientation, and will latch on to players, dealing poison damage. Their bodies serve some use, however. Their skin can make extremely durable fireproof material, their blood can be used for potions, and their DNA can be reworked into medicines, as Swarmers are immune to many diseases. Swarmers are poisonous to the touch, but can be cured and made edible. Origins Swarmers, also called Alien Swarmers (even by other Aliens), or Swarm Assets by the Intergalactic Empire, were created by a long since extinct race of aliens. Their creators originate from a now desolate and lifeless planet known as UX-93b, which became a rogue planet, drifting far into the void of space, eventually discovered by the Military, who found it near a nebula. Their creators, known as the Leaders, were locked in a war with another planet, known as Cuxus-7. Ux-93b and Cuxus-7 launched many weapons against each other in an attempt to destroy the other side first. In the end, it seems like they destroyed each other, leaving no one around to claim victory. UX-93b's core was destroyed by a weaponized drill, and Cuxus-7's entire population was destroyed by Swarmers. Without any operators, the massive power plants on Cuxux-7 later malfunctioned and exploded, fragmenting the planet into several parts. Many Swarmers were still in fully automated containment ships and stations, which later drifted into Imperial Space. Some fell on uncivilized and primitive worlds, where they began to kill off all life. The ones that fell into Imperial hands were improved and utilized as a weapon, just as UX-93b used them. Many were seen in the Trans Galactic War. However, several of them somehow made their way onto other planets, and their species spread. Military Quarantine Enforcement was tasked with eradicating them off of frontier worlds. However, they still keep coming up on distant worlds, and are sometimes found hiding in sewers and caves. Many were taken by the Military for study, and a few were sold on the Black Market. Sometime later, the Government began using Swarmers to make medicine, fireproof material, and more durable clothing. Some wizards utilized them for potions. Description Swarmers are small, hideous alien creatures. They have no visible eyes, but have a large, fanged mouth. Their head is large, round, and has a whitish fish tail coming out from its behind. The front of their head is almost completely taken by their mouths. Their lower body loosely resembles a spider. They have a knob sticking out the front of their head, which is used as a sensory device. Their skin is black, and appears to be wet at all times. Stats Trivia * Swarmers can be kept live in containment devices. * Eating a Swarmer in public will cause nearby NPCs to be visibly disgusted/horrified. * Merely showing the body of a Swarmer to some NPCs will scare them. Category:Enemies Category:Intergalactic Empire